


Sweetness in Starlight

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Collars, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Ice Play, Love, Non-Linear Narrative, Reflection, Unconventional Relationship, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Few people knew the exact nature of their relationship andthatwas how Aleister preferred to keep it.When one envisioned what they shared, they inevitably saw 50 Shades of Gray and The Red Room of Pain.No- this was so much more than that.





	Sweetness in Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is unlike anything I've written before, and while I'm nervous to post, I'm confident my dear readers will enjoy it. 
> 
> After watching NXT and a tumblr post by Uistic, i knew I _needed_ to try writing this. Not only that but I've wanted to write non-sexual BDSM for ages. 
> 
> Also written for Trope Bingo Prompt: _Trust and Vows_
> 
> Be gentle on me- this is the first time I've ever explored this dynamic but I think you'll like it. 
> 
> I welcome your feedback and comments!

Few people knew the exact nature of their relationship and _that_ was how Aleister preferred to keep it.

When one envisioned what they shared, they inevitably saw 50 Shades of Gray and The Red Room of Pain.

No- this was so much more than that.

Aleister understood her on a spiritual level. He understood her on a physical level. He knew her in every way one could know a person. He knew what made her laugh. He knew what made her cry.

He _knew_ her.

Pain and pleasure were mere afterthoughts of their dynamic. She trusted him enough to give herself to him. She trusted nothing bad would come to her with him.

In exchange for this trust, he took care of her. He made sure she ate. He made sure she slept. He made sure she took care of herself. He treated her like a queen. Through their mutual affection, they learned to love each other.

Love came in many forms. Sometimes, it was platonic. Other times, it was romantic. Still other times, it was erotic. For them, it was more than that. It was raw. It was passionate. It was spiritual.

It was uniquely theirs.

_Sweet Girl, I love you._

She was a woman of few words, preferring to communicate with her eyes. They didn't need words to express their love. _That_ look and a gentle nod said it all.

She loved him too.

On most days, their dynamic was that of an old married couple. He found himself to be fiercely protective of her, while she strived to take care of him to the best of her ability. They understood each other in a way that few did.

Usually, they were too exhausted from work for most 'activities'. They were content with the quiet intimacy that came from Thai take-out and stolen cuddles with each other and the cats on the couch.

That wasn’t to say that they didn’t play. Play was _not_ sex.

Play was forming deeply intimate connections. Play was enhancing their bond. Play was many things.

Also- to be fair, it was fun.

Their play came in many forms but her favorite was always sensation, specifically ice and wax.

Reaching into a teakwood bucket, he palmed a piece of ice. She lay on a pile of pillows, her stormy eyes following his every move. He waited until she nodded, indicating a readiness to begin.

She tensed as he dragged his hands over her exposed flesh. He kept silent vigil, watching as her skin paled. As he repeated this ritual, she leaned back, closed her eyes and stayed perfectly still.

As the ice melted, he dried his hands on a towel, and turned to strike a match. As the match cracked against the striking board, she arched her back, and faced him, her eyes following him once more.

 _Do you wish to continue?_ he mouthed, lighting the candle.

She nodded, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

His fingertips danced against her skin, checking her temperature as the candle slowly melted. She twitched, moving under his touch.

Picking up the tapered candle, he held it above his head. He waited until she squeezed his hand. He would need her okay to begin.

Then, he tilted his hand down, allowing a thin trickle of wax to fall through the air. She undulated, the sudden warmth hitting her skin. As he traced the path he knew so well, she keened, falling back on the pillows. As he reversed his pattern with the wax, she let out a soft whimper, telling him what he'd already suspected

She'd drifted off to somewhere only she knew.

Blowing out the flame, Aleister set the candle on the sidetable. His attention needed to be on her as she soared. Reaching down, he found the old blue blanket, scented with days gone by. He wrapped it around her, cradling her gently in his arms.

She opened her eyes, her gaze almost saying _Hey, I know you_. His lips turned up in a faint smirk as she shifted, resting her head against his chest. With his free hand, he found the plate of good chocolate and picked up a square.

Holding it to her lips, he urged her to eat. She shook her head, burying her face in his chest. Patiently, he spoke, reminding her of their agreed upon aftercare.

_Blanket, chocolate, drink_

Reluctantly, she opened her mouth, allowing him to place the square on her tongue. Once it vanished, he repeated the ritual. This time, she ate without a fuss.

He found the blue sports drink next to the plate of chocolate. Still working with one hand, he twisted the top off and brought it to her lips.

 _Drink._ he urged, noticing the heaviness in her eyes. _You did great, Sweet Girl. I'm so proud of you. Once you drink, you can sleep.You've earned it._

She sipped once, twice before gazing up, her eyes seeking permission to rest. Then, she took a third sip for good measure.

He nodded, closing the bottle and setting it aside. She tucked her head beneath his chin, closed her eyes and drifted off.

Aleister watched her sleep, wondering how he'd gotten so lucky. Marveling in her peace, he wondered where she went when she dreamed.  
\---  
Before starting anything with her, Aleister went to her brothers, seeking their blessing. He knew they worried about her and her well-being, fearing she'd fall victim to some malady without the benefit of 3 very big, very scary protectors.

_Our girl- she marches to the beat of her own drum. Wolfe thinks she's got the sight. Dain thinks she's got a demon._

_Do you?_

_Think she's supernatural? Honestly don't know. I personally choose to rule nothing out. Oh and Black?_

_Yes?_

_Hurt her and you answer to us. I'm the one you want to deal with. Wolfe's harmless unless you mess with him or someone he cares about. Dain's...in a league of his own but not someone you want to see mad. Are we clear?_

_Yes._

_Good._

At the beginning, Aleister hadn't been certain this would be long-term. If anything, he swore she 'accidentally' came into his life.

Quite frankly, she refused to leave.

She popped up everywhere he went. At first, he wrote it off a coincidence- a trick of the universe. After it happened five times, he realized she followed him, seeking the calm and comfort he brought to her soul.

_This is the sixth time I've met you. Why do you insist on following me?_

_The stars say you need me. You refuse to see it. Hehehe_

_You tell me I need you, Sweet Girl and yet, you're the one who won't let me be._

_I go where I am needed._

He made the conscious decision to let her stay with the understanding it would be temporary. Instinctively, he knew there would be no peace until he welcomed her into his world.

She agreed to the arrangement, content to be with him.

They negotiated, starting simply.

He didn't expect her to take care of his every whim, no matter how much she wanted. All he asked was that she follow the basic rules he set, and understood if he _requested_ something, she needed to listen.

She agreed, promising she would. The only area she requested control in was _the laundry_. She loved the smell of warm laundry, folding calmed her and it was _her_ way to take care of him.

He agreed and they set a trial period of 90 days.

They settled into some semblence of a routine. With Aleister's top booking, it was near impossible to know what his week might bring but they made it work.

They lived separately, but it felt like she was _always_ there, crashing on the couch when it got too late to go home. It got to the point where it felt odd _not_ having her there.

Then one day, everything changed.

_Sweet Girl, traffic is a nightmare. I'm trying to get home but it may be a while. Let yourself in. You know where I keep the key._

Of course, she wouldn't answer. She _hated_ the phone, avoiding it at all costs. He still needed to leave a message, lest she start to worry.

He still lived in mortal fear of her brothers and their wrath should he 'wrong' her.

A steady stream of rain beat against the windshild, making the miserable drive even slower. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, as his stomach let out an angry growl. He wondered if she'd eaten, and if he should bring something home for her too.

That should have been his first clue that he was in 'trouble'.

He got off on the next exit, deciding it made sense to place an order at his favorite Vegan place. He'd bring extra on the off chance she hadn't eaten but then again, if she followed their agreement...

These were the thoughts that consumed Aleister as he drove through the rain.

After what seemed like forever, he _finally_ made it home. He grabbed the bag of takeout and ran through the cold rain pelting his skin.

He inserted the key into the lock and turned it, eager to change into dry clothes. The door opened with a soft creak echoing through the entryway.

Her black leather jacket hung on the rack next to an old phone bench. He smiled, as he set his soaked hoodie next to it. She'd gotten his message...

About to call out hello, he stopped in the living room doorway. He snickered softly, noticing her sprawled on the couch. Sound asleep, she snored softly with both cats also snoozing on her chest.

Walking closer, he held back a laugh as the cats, in sync with each other, lifted their heads and let out a soft mew of annoyance. They clearly didn't appreciate being disturbed.

Still asleep, she reached up, wrapping an arm around the cats. Glaring slightly at him, they rested their heads back on their paws and fell back to sleep.

That was also the day Aleister knew their arrangement would work.

These were the kind of things he thought about it as he watched her sleep. He _never_ intended for her to be around as long as she'd been.

Then again, he couldn't imagine letting her go.

She slept in his arms, shifting every so often. Even when they didn't live together, she always preferred to sleep next to him. He'd lost count of how many times he'd left her asleep on the couch only to wake the next morning to find her curled next to him.

That was just who she was.

Reaching down, he ran his fingers lightly over her necklace of silver and pearls. He memorized each link as he moved down it before he ran his fingertips over the silver heart-shaped lock.

After six months together, that seemed to be the natural next step of their arrangement. He'd been reluctant- he took care of her but that definitely didn't mean he owned her. She insisted.

Aleister couldn't deny her a thing.

He knew she wasn't the type of woman who liked gold. Her limited jewelry all seemed to be silver or stainless steel. Stainless steel felt too impersonal for something like this so that left silver as the only viable option.

Googling _discreet collars_ provided him more options than he knew what to do with. It couldn't be too cheap or too expensive. Silver options were plentiful but it also wasn't the kind of thing you could walk into a jewelry store and buy off the shelf.

This was much harder than he ever anticipated.

Finally, at his wit's end, Aleister bought one on a whim. He'd spent more time on this than he had ever imagined possible. He needed to make a decision and not second guess himself.

He also forgot to tell her about his purchase. They'd both been busier than usual and it honestly just slipped his mind.

The box arrived on a Tuesday morning, square and wrapped in brown packing paper. He stared at it, trying to remember what he'd bought from Nebraska.

Then, he opened it, staring into the box. As he pulled the black velvet bag, he still couldn't remember what he'd bought. He pulled the bag open and turned it so the contents fell into his palm.

Then, his eyes widened, as he _finally_ remembered what he'd ordered. To his relief, it still felt as perfect as it did the moment he bought it.

He found her washing the breakfast dishes. Coming behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

She tilted her head up, giving him a questioning look. He stepped back, gesturing for her to turn. As soon as she did, he held his palm out to her and showed her the necklace.

_I apparently bought this weeks ago and forgot. If you still want it, it's yours- a gift from me to you. Try it on._

She stepped forward, sweeping her hair back with a single hand. He draped the necklace over her collarbone and snapped the lock shut.

_We don't have to leave this locked- just checking to see if it fits. Do you like it?_

He smirked as she nodded. He followed her as she walked to the entryway mirror and began to examine her reflection. She ran her fingers lightly over the lock and turned to kiss his cheek.

 _It's pretty._ Her voice stayed soft as she grinned.

 _Thought you'd like it._ He leaned in close enough to allow his lips to brush against her ear. _By accepting this, you decide to give yourself freely to me. You are aware and accept all that is yours to give._

She, being of few words, turned her head, kissed his cheek and said one word.

_Yes._

To be fair, it wasn't always puppies and rainbows. They were two eccentric people, living an even more unusual life. Things were _bound_ to happen.

Aleister never liked to give her commands. He hated having to use the 'serious' voice. He asked very little of her. Eat 3 meals at a normal time, tell him her destination when she left the house and practice 20 minutes of meditation a day.

His intention was _not_ to control her every move. As far as he were concerned, she could do whatever the hell she wanted. He just wanted to know she was safe.

Thanks to her brothers, Aleister knew her every tic. He knew she would sometimes get so distracted with the world around her she forgot to eat. He knew she liked to wander when her insomnia got _really_ bad.

Bad days were inevitable. Those were the days Aleister dreaded. He did _not_ like having to get strict with her.

He shifted on the couch, resisting the urge to grab the phone and call her for the eighth time that night. She'd left _hours_ ago, forgetting to tell him her destination.

He knew she was a grown woman, perfectly capable of fending for herself. She didn't need a man to protect her. On the other hand, he knew she liked to wander when she couldn't sleep. Lost in her mind, she could end up _anywhere_.

Just as he was about to try calling her again, he heard a key in the front lock. He jerked, sitting on the edge of the seat. He shoved the cats off his lap and jumped up, meeting her in the entryway.

She looked sheepish as he gave her a nervous hug. Then, he led her back to the couch.

_Sweet Girl, please tell me our rule on you leaving the house._

_I know, I know._

_Repeat it please. I know you can._

_Don't leave the house after 9 without permission. If given the okay, write down where you're going._

_Yet, it's 3 in the morning and I've had no idea where you were._

He hated the sad way she stared at him. He wasn't mad. He wasn't even disappointed. He'd just been worried about her.

Instead of chastising her further, he reached up, cradled her face in his hands and offered her the simplest consequence he could.

He didn't even want to do that but she'd broken one of the simplest rules they had.

_Don't look so sad, Sweet Girl. I'm not mad. Just want you to be safe. For the next three days, other than work, you don't leave the house without me._

Then, there were the times she confirmed they were right where they needed to be.

The TV blared some old movie she _adored_. Aleister didn't like old movies but they made her happy. He decided to tolerate them for her sake.

He sat on the couch, his attention focused everywhere but the movie. The cats playfully fought each other in the corner. Then, she was at his feet, her head resting on his knee.

Of course, he welcomed her on the couch but she refused. She was always more comfortable on the ground.

Her eyes focused on the movie, she leaned back as he mindlessly carded his fingers through her hair. After a few minutes, she tilted her head back far enough to allow their eyes to connect. He read her stare.

_I really love you._

He nodded, their eyes still connected.

_Sweet Girl, I love you too._

Their shared lives made little sense but _especially_ to them. Something about him brought calm to her crazy world. Something about her brought him a hunger for the world around them. She had a way of seeing things that was uniquely hers. He loved seeing the world through her eyes.

_You're good for her and I mean that. Surprised the hell out of me._

_Why?_

_Dain can calm her under the best of circumstances. Wolfe can if he tries but he's not very good at it. I can't get her to calm down at all. Yet, she's with you and she's normal._

_Sweet Girl will never be normal and that is her charm._

_Have you decided what makes her the way she is?_

_Merely gifted by what we don't understand. I- never mind._

_She's perfect the way she is._

_Precisely._

_Does she know we meet?_

_No._

No one knew how long they might last. It could all go away tomorrow and Aleister would be better for having known her.

They've got the kind of thing that shouldn't work and yet, it _somehow_ did.

To name someone was to give them power. To say their given name was to assign importance to them. Thanks to the strangeness of his life, Aleister made it a point to almost _never_ say someone's actual name.

That was why he always called her Sweet Girl.

He loved her fiercely, despite his best efforts not to. He feared losing her and all the joy she brought to his world. In his mind, his refusal to use her name did not give her that importance. It would be worse to lose her under her name, instead of a mere nickname.

Nineteen months after their arrangement began, he allowed himself to think she might be his forever.

He hadn't set out on this journey with the idea of _always_. If anything, he always thought she would decide it wasn't for her and leave.

She showed no sign of that. If anything, she seemed just as invested in making it work. Clearly, she wanted to be there.

As had become his nightly ritual, he watched her sleep. Her head resting on his chest, he couldn't resist letting his fingertips dance across her skin. She twitched but didn't stir.

He shifted positions, tucking her head beneath his chin. The scent of fruity shampoo tickled his nose as he tightened his grip on her.

He smirked as realization struck. Coconut- she _always_ smelled of coconut.

Until now, he hated the smell of coconut. Since her, he found he loved it, if only because it reminded him of the one he dearly loved.

Then, another realization struck even harder than the first.

They'd been together for nineteen months and he'd never once uttered her name. He always called her _Sweet Girl_ , never by her name.

Time to change that.

"Nikki." Tasting of something salty-sweet, her name tickled his tongue. He _liked_ it. "My Sweet Nikki, you are mine _forever and always_." He laid back on the pillows, suddenly growing tired. "Sweet Girl, you are the one I never meant to find but I did and am a better person because of it. Thank you."

She shifted again, allowing him to see her face. Her lips turned up in a faint smile. If he didn't know better, he would think she heard his every word. Then. she let out a contented sigh, burying herself deeper into his embrace.

Aleister took it to mean she agreed with his sentiment.

Then, at peace with their world, Aleister kissed her forehead and settled down to rest.

As he drifted to sleep, he noticed the stars twinkling just beyond the parted curtains. With his final conscious thought of the night, he called out to them.

He thanked them for sending him his Sweet Nikki.

-fin-


End file.
